1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a display apparatus capable of decreasing the overall size thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display apparatus (“LCD”) includes a backlight assembly providing light and an LCD panel displaying images using the light.
The LCD apparatus is widely used because it has relatively small size and is light weight, and is driven by relatively low power consumption and driving voltage. Particularly, the LCD apparatus is becoming more widely used for large-sized electronic devices, such as televisions.
The LCD apparatus used for large-sized electronic devices is covered by front and rear cases including plastic material, to protect it from external impact and to provide visual appeal. An outside surface of the LCD apparatus is generally covered by a chassis that is made of a metal material.
A bracket is employed at edges of the LCD apparatus to combine its front and rear cases together. In particular, first and second bosses are formed on the bracket in the front and rear cases of the LCD apparatus, and then the front and rear cases are combined using the bracket. The bracket includes the metal material to have the same thermal expansion as that of the chassis. The first and second bosses are integrally formed with the front and rear cases, so they are formed of plastic material.
However, the above-mentioned configuration adds to overall size of the display apparatus due to the bracket. In addition, when the first and second bosses are formed from different materials than those of the bracket, thermal expansions of the bosses are different from those of the bracket, so that the bosses and the bracket may come in contact resulting in noise.